


Masked

by SpaceDimentio



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceDimentio/pseuds/SpaceDimentio
Summary: They say redemption is possible for anyone. I used to wonder if that would ever hold true for me. Written in 2014





	Masked

I fell into the deep dark void of despair long ago,  
And thought and thought as the wind rushed by,  
As cold consumed, crept into my heart and twisted,  
Why?  
  
I killed without remorse, died with regret.  
The world is cruel, so I was crueler.  
Everyone smiles when they’re hurt, and still wonder  
Why?  
  
What must you see when you look at me?  
How can you see past this mask and find worth where no one else has?  
Why do you even care?  
Why?  
  
Do you know how twisted this soul is?  
And yet you reached out to pluck it from the dark,  
To show kindness without reason where none was ever known?  
Why?  
  
How weak I am, how pitiful, the world thinks.  
But not you. Yes I know now. A smile is not a weakness.  
What can I be worth?  
You’ll never know that this smile is not a mask.  
Thank you.


End file.
